Three Strikes
by Kara1626
Summary: Harm's extreme dislike for politics leads him to disobey an order. Admiral Chegwidden's extreme dislike for disobedience leads him to discipline him for it. But does the punishment fit the crime? WARNING: Contains the spanking of an adult.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Contains spanking of an adult.**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I just borrow them.**

_**For Michi uk.**_

* * *

"But Sir, if I could just talk to her, I'm sure I could get the full story," Harm argued.

"I said no, Commander."

"Sir, I could just call her. I wouldn't even have to go over there."

The Admiral leaned forward across his desk and glared at Harm. "Don't you do it Mister."

"Why not Sir?" Harm asked. He saw Mac turn and stare at him out of the corner of his eye.

The Admiral's nostrils flared and his chin jutted out. "Not that I have to explain myself to you," he said slowly, "but I am under orders from SecNav that Rachel Hodges – or anyone else for that matter – is not to know about her husband's involvement in that mission. As far as she is concerned, her husband was on a humanitarian mission to Ghana." He looked between Mac and Harm for a moment then turned his attention squarely to Harm. "Now, if neither of you have any other insubordinate questions for me, that will be all."

Harm and Mac snapped to attention. "Aye-aye Sir." They turned on their heels and marched toward the door.

"Commander," the Admiral called, predictably. Harm turned around as Mac shot him a look. The Admiral walked across the office and closed the door before turning back to Harm. "That's strike one."

"Strike one Sir?" Harm asked, caught a bit off guard.

"Yes, Mr. Rabb, strike one. I have had about enough of you questioning and disobeying my orders. I have been far too lenient with you…"

"Lenient?" Harm interrupted incredulously. "Sir, I'm not sure I'd say taking paddle to my ass is lenient."

Immediately, the Admiral was in Harm's face. "You interrupt or contradict me one more time and you're going to find out just how lenient I've been. And so help you if you _dare_ disobey me. Now get out." He took a step back so that Harm could leave. "And that's strike two," he said as Harm grabbed the doorknob. Harm turned to say something, but the look on the Admiral's face made him reconsider. Instead, he nodded and left.

No sooner was he in his own office than Mac walked in and closed the door. "Do you have a death wish, Harm?"

Harm sighed. "I hate the politics, Mac. Mrs. Hodges has a right to know that her husband was on the team that rescued their son from those guerillas. And their son has a right to know that his father died trying to rescue him. But SecNav is playing the politics card."

Mac dropped into the chair in front of Harm's desk. "I agree with you. The politics of this sucks. And yes, Mrs. Hodges probably knows more about why their son was in Iran in the first place than we do. But the fact remains, Major Hodges shouldn't have been on that mission to begin with. He let his emotional attachment to the mission cloud his judgment. And he and Lt. Rayes died as a result of it. His son is lucky to be alive, no thanks to him."

"Well gee Mac, is there even a need to investigate? It sounds like you've got it all wrapped up. Perhaps we ought to go back to the Admiral's office and tell him that the case is closed," Harm said angrily.

"Power down, Harm," Mac said defensively then relaxed. "You're right. I'm sorry. But my point is this: I don't think the Admiral is going to tolerate you defying him on this one."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what he said."

"Then listen to him for once. I don't even want to think about what he'd do to you if you disobeyed him. Or worse – if you disobey SecNav."

Harm sighed. "I have work to do."

Mac gave him an exasperated look. "It's your ass, Harm. Just leave me out of it."


	2. Chapter 2

* * * * *

The Admiral couldn't believe his ears. He'd stopped by Harm's office to get an update and found that Harm was on the phone, his back to the door. He stood in the doorway and listened, growing angrier by the second.

"I understand that Ma'am, but if you know why your son was in Iran in the first place…no Ma'am…yes Ma'am. If you change your mind, please don't hesitate to call…yes Ma'am…thank you."

Harm turned in his chair to hang up the phone. He froze when he saw the angry man standing in his doorway.

"That's strike three, Commander. Get your ass in my office!"

Every head in the bullpen popped up, and every eye followed the two men across the room and into the Admiral's office.

Harm had never seen the Admiral so angry – and he'd seen him _very_ angry many times before. He knew this was going to be bad. The Admiral did not disappoint him. The door of his office slammed, and he launched immediately into a very loud, but short lecture. Harm winced at the decibel level of his voice, and was concerned, just for a moment, that everyone in the outer office could hear.

"Commander, I don't think I have ever had someone in my command piss me off as badly as you have today. I have never had anyone in my command disobey me as blatantly as you did. If you were anyone else, you'd be facing a court martial faster than you can say 'aye-aye'. But since you're not anyone else, get your slacks down and your ass over that chair. Now!" Harm grimaced at the force of the command, and hesitated. "Unless you'd prefer the court martial – which you most certainly would lose."

Harm stared straight ahead for a moment, considering his options. But he knew the Admiral was right, so he obeyed. He unbuckled his belt, pushed his slacks down and bent over the back of the chair, his hands gripping the armrests.

"Get comfortable, Commander," the Admiral said as he pulled the paddle out of his desk drawer. "You're going to be there for a while."

The sound of the paddle impacting his backside left no doubt in Harm's mind of two things: First, the Admiral was displeased, to say the least. And second, everyone in the outer office was now aware of the results of his displeasure. And the immediate pain left no doubt that sitting would be difficult at best for a little while. Just how long remained to be seen…

The Admiral delivered a blistering spanking before he stopped. Harm pushed himself up. "I did not tell you to stand up, Commander. We're not done," the Admiral growled. Harm settled back down over the chair. "I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed me. In fact, since that order came from SecNav, you disobeyed _him_. What the hell were you thinking?"

Harm breathed shakily for a few moments, choking back sobs of pain. "I was just doing my job, Sir."

"Your job, Commander, is to obey my orders!" he yelled and then resumed the spanking. After a few painful moments, he stopped again. "Let's try this again, Mr. Rabb. I gave you an order and you disobeyed it. Why?" Tears were streaming down Harm's face. He started to stand up, but the Admiral stopped him. "No. Answer the question."

Harm thought for a long time as he got himself under control again. There was no sense in lying. "To be honest, Admiral…"

"Good idea."

Harm shifted uncomfortably. "Anytime SecNav gets involved, it usually means there's a cover-up. I thought Mrs. Hodges had a right to know what really happened over there."

"It is not your job to decide who should know what. And it is not up to you to decide which orders you will and will not follow." The paddle went to work again and Harm couldn't help but cry out this time. He no longer cared who heard. And he hoped this was the last round – three strikes, three spankings, right? When the Admiral finally stopped and put the paddle on his desk, Harm relaxed, slumped over the back of the chair.

But the next sound he heard made his heart drop. The Admiral was unbuckling his belt. "Drop your shorts, Harm."

Harm looked over his shoulder, surprise, confusion, and worry written all over his face. "I've disciplined you for your insubordination so that when SecNav calls me and demands that you be keelhauled, I can tell him that you've been dealt with. But this is personal, Son. You didn't just disobey your superior officer. You disobeyed _me_. After all I've done for you, after all the times I've covered for you and given you some slack and believed in you…" he trailed off, and Harm could hear the hurt in his voice.

Harm stood up and turned around. "Sir, I never meant that…I mean, that's not…Sir, I'm sorry. I really am. I owe you everything. I never meant to betray you." He looked at the Admiral for a long time, neither man moving or speaking. Slowly, Harm turned back around, lowered his boxers and bent over the back of the chair again. "Go ahead Sir. I deserve it," he said quietly, bracing himself for what was coming.

The belt landed hard on his skin and Harm jumped. It hurt worse than almost anything he'd ever felt before. The strapping was long and hard on top of his already well-paddled hide. But in spite of the tears falling on the seat of the chair, Harm didn't make a sound. He knew he deserved every lash of the belt and more. He hadn't even considered that the Admiral would take his actions personally. All he had thought about was his own anger at being blocked by politics from doing his job. But now, as far as he was concerned, the Admiral could whip him all afternoon if it meant he'd be forgiven.

But he didn't. Eventually, the punishment stopped and he was ordered to stand up and pull his pants up. He obeyed, sucking his breath through his teeth as the cloth of his shorts and slacks rubbed against his raw and throbbing backside.

The Admiral walked to the window and stood with his back to Harm. "Get your things and go home. You're restricted to quarters for the rest of the day," he said quietly.

"Sir…"

The Admiral turned around quickly. "Commander, do as you're told for once before I bend you back over and start all over again!"

Harm didn't even bother snapping to attention before he made his retreat. He tired to walk carefully across the bullpen, but it didn't work well, and he all but limped to his office. He packed up his briefcase and grabbed his coat. He turned to leave, but Mac blocked his path.

"Was it worth it?" she asked, looking at him with a mix of annoyance and concern.

He swallowed hard, and pushed past her. "No."


	3. Chapter 3

* * * * *

That evening, Harm lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. His knees were bent so that his butt wasn't touching the cushion. He'd taken stock of the damage when he got home – welts and small bruises covered his rear end. He'd never been spanked that hard in his life, and it only served to upset him more and make him feel even guiltier for betraying his mentor's trust.

A sharp knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts with a groan. He struggled to his feet, wincing as he got up. He looked through the peephole, fully expecting to see Mac. He slowly unlocked the door, opened it and looked at the floor as he admitted the Admiral.

"Good evening Sir," he said quietly as he closed the door. The Admiral stood next to the couch, his cover under his arm. Harm looked up slowly, but the Admiral's face betrayed nothing about what he was thinking. It was set in its normal sternness. Harm looked down again and leaned against the door.

"How's your six?" the Admiral finally asked. Harm reddened, but said nothing. The Admiral nodded at his lack of response – it told him what he needed to know. "Commander, we need to talk."

Harm looked up suddenly. "Sir, I would have thought you already said everything you needed to say earlier. And I truly am sorry."

"I know, and I appreciate it. But that's not what we need to talk about." He walked to the kitchen and pulled a stool away from the counter. He perched on it and waited for Harm to join him. Not seeing any other option, Harm walked to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"SecNav called, of course. I don't know how he finds things out, but he knows you called Mrs. Hodges." Harm's head dropped as he prepared for another scathing lecture. "I smoothed things over with him," the Admiral continued gently. "As far as he's concerned, you didn't know any better. And," he added firmly, "I was never here. Understood?" He raised an eyebrow and leveled a look at Harm. Harm looked at him for a moment, and then nodded in understanding. "Good. Now, you were absolutely correct. This case was political. But it wasn't what you, or even I, thought."

He looked at Harm and saw that he'd gotten the younger man's attention. He grinned slightly and continued. "Ian Hodges did not end up in Iran accidentally. He was sent there. By the CIA." He paused to let the information sink in before he continued. "Major Hodges' team wasn't sent in on a rescue mission. It was a classified op. I don't know exactly what the op was, so don't bother asking. All I know is that Ian Hodges and his team was sent in to do recognizance before the Marines were sent in. And that someone, either at the CIA or the Pentagon, screwed the pooch when father and son ended up on the same op."

"So how was Mrs. Hodges involved?" Harm asked.

"I don't know. But you could have blown the whole thing by calling her."

"Did I?" Harm asked, swallowing hard.

The Admiral stood up and picked up his cover. "No. Fortunately. Somehow, someone managed to convince her that you were only investigating her husband's death – nothing more."

"But Sir, that's all I _was_ doing."

"Yes," the Admiral said with a look, "and that's the story you and I are sticking to. If you know what I mean."

Harm started to protest again, and then understood. The Admiral was still covering his – rather sore – ass. "Yes Sir. I understand."

"Good night, Commander," the Admiral said as he took his leave.

"Sir…"

"I know Commander. It's over now, and we're moving on."

"Thank you Sir," Harm said, a lump growing in his throat.

"I mean it, Harm. Move on."

Harm closed the door, leaned against it and closed his eyes. A sudden knock on the door a minute later made him nearly jump out of his skin. He turned and opened the door, expecting the Admiral had returned. Once again, he was surprised by the person on the other side of the door.

Mac pushed past him holding a paper bag. She headed straight for the kitchen and pulled two take out containers on the counter. "I brought dessert," she said.

Harm looked out into the hall to make sure no one else was dropping by and then closed the door. "I'm not really in the mood for company, Mac," he said miserably.

"What did the Admiral want?" she asked, ignoring his protest as she handed him a fork and a container full of cheesecake. Harm took the container and fork but put them on the counter and turned away. "Where's your coffee?"

"Mac! I mean it. I'm not in the mood."

Mac walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Harm, you screwed up really badly. And the Admiral punished you for it, from the sound of it, really badly." Harm blushed again. "But you know that once he whips our butts, it's over. So get over it."

"Is this your idea of a pep talk?" he asked, still looking miserable.

"Uh huh," she answered around a mouthful of cheesecake and strawberries.

"I give you a D-," Harm said.

"So what did he say?" she asked.

"When?"

Mac laughed. "Well, I know what he said in his office."

"Yeah, you and the rest of Virginia," Harm agreed reluctantly. Mac grinned at him, and he finally relaxed. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you what the Admiral said because he wasn't even supposed to tell me."

Mac nodded. "Ok. Just tell me this – were you right?"

Harm poked the cheesecake he'd abandoned with the fork. "Partly. But not enough to justify what I did."

Mac nodded again. "Live and learn, right?" Harm looked at her sadly then returned to his examination of his dessert. "It's organic," she assured him. He reluctantly took a small bite. And then another much larger one. In no time, they were talking and joking with each other as if it had just been a normal day.

Mac deposited her container in the trash and looked tentatively at Harm. "So," she began hesitantly, "was it as bad as it sounded?"

Harm suddenly lost his appetite. "Worst I've ever gotten."

"It sounded like…I mean, did he really give you three separate spankings?"

"He paddled me for arguing with him about contacting Mrs. Hodges. Then he paddled me for interrupting him while he was reprimanding me for arguing with him. And of course, he paddled me for disobeying his order. And once he was done with those three, he took his belt to me."

"Why?" Mac asked in disbelief.

Harm sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. "Because I deserved it."

Mac studied his face for a moment and then nodded in understanding. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I was surprised he didn't spank you when you argued with him right at the beginning. I really thought he was going to after he dismissed us. I wonder why he waited until you had disobeyed him? I bet if he'd spanked you then, you wouldn't have disobeyed."

Harm shrugged, but said nothing, suddenly very interested in his big toe.

As they said good night and Harm walked her to the door, Mac looked up at Harm. "Will you need to borrow a pillow tomorrow?"

Harm grinned and put his arm around her. "I'll bring my own. But thanks, Pal," he joked sarcastically.

"Oh, I get it now!" she said suddenly.

"What?" Harm asked, pulling away from her.

"The Admiral played baseball."

Harm rolled his eyes. "Good night Mac."


End file.
